What An Exhausting Lamb !
by Ariana315
Summary: Parodie. Lorsqu'une groupie débarque à Forks. Attention aux cris... " And so the lion doesn't feel in love with the lamb... " " What a sexy lion ! " je susurre à son oreille. " What an exhausting lamb... ", marmonne-t-il en retour, fixant les arbres.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon Bah, voilà. Une autre de mes fictions. Attention, c'est une parodie de Twilight. Juste un pur moment de délire, peut-être un pur moment d'éclate. _

_En espérant vous souhaiter une bonne lecture..._

**What an exhausting lamb !**

Règle n°1 : **Une bonne groupie se devra de suffoquer à la vue de son idole.**

Les murs couverts d'affiches de ma série favorite tremblent lorsque, entrant dans ma chambre, je claque la porte. Un poster coloré d'Hayley Williams, chanteuse du groupe Paramore, se décroche et finit sur le parquet limé.

_Il ne tombera pas plus bas, _je pense philosophiquement. Boule Puante, affalé sur mon édredon délavé, lève les yeux de mes pantoufles et regarde le plafond, craignant sans doute de le voir s'effondrer.

- Miaaaou, fait-il.

Je l'ignore et jette mes affaires en vrac près de mon lit. Me laissant tomber sur la chaise de mon bureau, j'effleure le bouton « on » de l'ordinateur. L'écran s'éclaire, diffusant une lueur bleuâtre peu accueillante.

Mon modem s'allume dans un grésillement désapprobateur. Bientôt apparaît mon fond d'écran, une image rectifiée à ma façon portant les inscriptions « Twilight forever ». (IT'S BEAAUUUUTIFUUUUL). On y voit un homme, grand et sublime, étreindre une adolescente frêle et banale. Si sa peau à elle est d'ivoire, celle du quidam est diaphane. Il paraissent intrigants. Mais magnifiques.

… Enfin, lui, pas elle.

Or, ce jeune homme est bien plus que cela. Sa légendaire beauté cache un lourd secret. Edward Cullen. C'est un vampire, et elle, une banale humaine qui a eu ENORMEMENT de chance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la jalouser à cette pensée.

Welcooooome to Twilight, l'histoire d'amour sur laquelle nous divaguons toutes, écrite et imaginée par Stephenie Meyer. Apercevant le regard doré de mon vampire préféré, je soupire d'aise. Un peu à la manière de Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour être à la place de cette idiote !

Mon ordinateur émet un bip, stoppant mon fantasme. Une fenêtre de messagerie instantanée s'est ouverte dans un coin. S'y affiche le pseudo _« And so Jacob fell in love with me… ». _

Je m'empresse de saluer Ambre, ma meilleure amie de longue date.

**Edward je t'aimeeee 3 dit :** Coucou !

**And so Jacob fell in love with me… dit :** Hey ! J'ai trouvé plein d'images de Rpattz ! Tu veux les voir ?

**Edward je t'aimeeee 3 dit : **Bien sûr !

Sous mon regard enfiévré - dès que l'on parle de mon acteur chéri, je réagis ainsi - apparaissent les images d'un shoot récent. Robert Pattinson, l'acteur incarnant Edward Cullen - le vampire - y est magnifique, avec son doux regard gris rêveur.

_OH MY GOOOD_.

Sa chemise est à moitié entrouverte. Le trouvant monstrueusement sexy, je pousse un cri. Nouveau miaulement de Boule Puante.

**Edward je t'aimeeee 3 dit **: SUPERBE !! J'ADORE !! (Sauf la cruche qu'il câline…)

**And so Jacob fell in love with me… dit : ^^ **J'étais sûre que tu les adorerai. Bon dsl mais je dois déco =(. Bsx.

La fenêtre disparaît, me laissant seule avec mon Robert adoré. Il tient dans ses bras la jeune actrice Kristen Stewart, sa partenaire à l'écran. Avec son sourire moqueur, Kristen semble me narguer. AAAAAHHHH, IDIOOOTE ! J'ai beau éprouver un profond respect pour cette actrice, je n'aime pas son rôle dans le film. Elle y incarne Isabella, l'humaine banale, mais elle ne correspond pas. De mon point de vue, du moins.

Twiiiiiiiliiiiiiiight.

Plus qu'un livre. Une drogue.

_Ma _drogue. Je caresse la couverture de Breaking Dawn trônant là - Révélation, qu'on dit en français - et suis du doigt les caractères familiers. J'en suis tombée amoureuse dès la sortie du premier tome, Fascination. Sitôt que j'entends les mots « Edward », « amour » et « impossible » dans une même phrase, je ne peux m'empêcher de trépigner. Tous les jours je traque la moindre information sur ma star.

Les exemplaires inédits de la tétralogie jonchent le sol, des badges poussent à profusion sur ma table de nuit. Je ne compte même plus mes affiches et images.

Je suis une fan. Ni modérée ou pondérée. Une fan finie. _Une vraie groupie_. Et je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, contrairement à d'autres. Mon nom est Adrianna Thompson, mais ma famille - mes amis même - me surnomment « la Bella », en référence à l'héroïne. Comme elle, j'attends mon Edward. Myyyyyy EDWAAAAARRDDDD.

Plutôt que de m'attabler à mes devoirs, je passe l'heure suivante à surfer sur le net, en quête d'infos croustillantes sur les acteurs. Je suis tombée notamment sur cet article :

_« J'aimerais bien tomber amoureux. Je parle du vrai amour, et non du coup de foudre passager. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour que ça arrive, mais je peux au moins me contenter d'espérer que ça me tombe dessus… », _a confié Rob à la presse.

Je glousse doucement - mes parents sont rentrés, la maison est pleine, je ne veux pas passer pour plus bête que je ne suis déjà. _Tu cherches l'amour, darling, je suis toute ouïe , _je songe malicieusement.

La nuit a fini par envahir ma chambre et mon chat a enfin déguerpi. J'allume mon iPod Touch et me laisse tomber promptement sur ma couette. Je sélectionne « Time is Running out », du groupe Muse - le favori de Stephenie, au passage - et laisse les accords graves et enjôleurs vibrer dans mes tympans.

_« I think I'm drowing, asphyxiated… » _

Et, pour parfaire le tout, j'empoigne mon exemplaire inédit de Fascination. La couverture est de papier glacé, et crème de la crème, s'y trouve une photo dédicacée de Robert, offerte gracieusement par Ambre qui, Jacobienne contrairement à moi, la refusait. Elle préfère Taylor, paraît-il. Beuh…

Je porte la signature de l'acteur d'Edward à mes lèvres pour un baiser furtif et, après avoir callé Fascination sous ma nuque, décide de m'octroyer une petite sieste.

_Avec un peu de chance je rêverai de Twilight…_

Si j'avais su.

* * *

_L'interview de Rob' est réelle =). On peut la lire dans le One de janvier, je crois. Je tiens à le rappeler : la narratrice n'est pas l'auteur. Je ne suis pas la groupie, attention. Au contraire, je la parodie... J'apprécie beaucoup Kristen Stewart, ne hurle pas à la vue de Rob' ; Adrianna is not me. ;-) _

_Bon pour l'instant, rien de bien 'éclatant'. Le deuxième chapitre est mieux. _


	2. Chapter 2

**What an exhausting lamb !**

Règle n°2 : **Une bonne groupie serrera ses parents dans ses bras, même s'il ne s'agit pas de ses paternels.**

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par des éclats de voix. Hmm… Voudraient pas la fermer ? Les illusions réveillent-elles en sursaut ? Le temps d'ouvrir les paupières que je réalise que je me trouve debout - je ne savais pas que je peux sommeiller sur mes pieds -, en train d'enlacer une femme. Cette dernière se recule et m'adresse un grand sourire Colgate. Ses cheveux sont courts et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat particulier, pétillant…

Ma mémoire se met direct en route en me rappelant une phrase de Fascination, au début du bouquin : _« Comment ma mère aimante, imprévisible, et écervelée allait-elle se débrouiller sans moi ? »[/i]. _Allez piger pourquoi j'ai retenu ça. Au moins je reconnais mes sources.

- Tu vas me manquer, décrète la femme en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je reste interdite ; elle me claque une bise avant de me serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. La chaleur est étouffante, d'après ce que je peux sentir, étouffée contre la taille de l'inconnue. Un homme, grand et athlétique, apparaît à sa gauche, une valise à la main. Il a une carrure de joueur de base-ball.

_… Une minute : on assiste pas à un départ, là ? _L'homme embrasse la femme et se détourne vers un grand 4x4. Il me fait signe de le suivre. C'est-ce que je fais, sauf que je trébuche sur mes propres pieds. Je m'accroche au capot pour récupérer mon équilibre et mon regard s'arrête sur mes chaussures.

_Chaussures. De vieilles tennis rapiécées. _… Je sieste en chaussures, moi ? Je remarque ensuite que la texture de mon bas évoque plus celle du jean que la toile. Ce détail me frappe ; je ne sais pas que mes rêves peuvent être aussi réalistes. En tout cas, ce vieux jean délavé n'est pas le mien.

L'homme semble s'impatienter, avachi sur le siège conducteur.

- Tu viens, Bella ? On va rater l'avion…

YEEEEEHHHH ! les personnages de mon rêve ont retenu mon surnom ! Cette vision promet d'être utopique ! Je m'empresse de me glisser dans le véhicule. L'homme ne tire pas un mot durant tout le trajet et passe son temps à tripoter les boutons du lecteur CD. Je finis par comprendre qu'il cherche une émission de sport. Haaaaa... _« Phil voyage beaucoup. Il est joueur de base-ball professionnel ». _Phrase tirée de Fascination encore une fois. Pourquoi ça me revient en tête maintenant ?

Au bout d'un moment, le 4x4 s'engage sur un parking d'aéroport. Un seul avion trône sur la piste. De nombreux cactus bordent la route. _Mais où sommes-nous ? _

- Viens, Bella, me presse l'homme.

Fidèle à mon sobriquet, j'attrape l'anse d'une valise qu'il me tend et rentre dans le hall. La destination « Seattle » s'affiche en grand sur l'écran. _Je ne pige toujours rien à ce rêve, mais c'est pas graaaavee !_

Le vol est tranquille, la routine quoi. Pour tout dire, j'ai regardé le film qu'on me passait en bonne voyageuse. J'ai juste hérité d'un homme d'affaires à l'odeur vraiment exécrable. L'effluve humaine ne m'a pas atteinte comme je l'espérais - ET ZUT, mon rêve si réaliste ne m'a pas transformée en vampire !

Nous sommes bien arrivés à Seattle, comme Bella. De plus en plus étrange ! Mes illusions reprennent-elles mes idéaux ?

Un vieux moustachu poireaute seul dans le hall de l'aéroport, désormais vide. Il a l'air carrément revêche, là, dans son uniforme de police. On est maintenant les deux seuls dans la salle à part une hôtesse boulottée qui ronfle sur sa chaise, seule. Décidément bizarre l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je ne l'imaginais PAS DU TOUT comme cela. Dehors, le crachin bat son plein. Mes lourdes valises sur les bras au nom « d'Isabella Swan, Phoenix » - ils auraient pu mettre « Cullen », quand même ! Aux dernières nouvelles, Bella est mariée ! - je me dirige vers le bonhomme. Vu qu'on les deux seuls - éveillés, s'entend - dans ce hall moisi, vaudrait mieux qu'on s'entraide.

Allez comprendre pourquoi, il pousse un soupir las mais rassuré en me voyant débarquer. J'ai bien pensé : il n'a du tout une tête de pédophile ou de gay.

- Tu es là, Bella. Ça fait un bail que je t'attends, lâche-t-il.

Euuuuh… Mon cerveau se met soudain en route alors qu'il m'étreint lui aussi - quelle manie ! - dans ses bras. Son écusson sur l'épaule « Forks » déclenche enfin le tilt ! de toutes les feuilletons bidons. Sauf que là, je ne suis pas dans une émission de télé. Ni dans un rêve. Tout cela est bien trop réelle. L'appellation, les sensations - eh oh, j'étouffe, moi, avec mon gros coupe-vent sur le dos -, tout cela est trop réel.

Les deux neurones de mon cerveau se connectent brusquement. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Devant moi, Charlie Swan semble rébarbatif.

Naaaan...

Charlie Swan ?

Papa Bella ?

...

COMME DANS LE BOUQUIN !!!

- OH MY GOOOOOD, je hurle sur-place. JE SUIS ENTREE DANS TWILIGHT !! YEEEEEEEEHHHH !! NAAAAANNN !! C'EST PAS POSSIIIIIIIIBLE !!! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE REVER !!!! AAAAAHHHH !

Cependant que l'hôtesse se réveille, complètement amorphe par mes cris, je saute au coup de mon géniteur, le bon vieux Charlie Swan, Chef de la police pour les bonnes gens de Forks.


End file.
